The Halloween Ball
by oncer14
Summary: Everthing has been solved Elsa is gone and their is peace in storybrooke for now. Snow decides to organise a ball for everyone. Emma dresses is in a pirate outfit for killian. Captain swan! Slight Snowing not much though.


**Since the whole Elsa thing has been solved and for the time being everyone is desperate to have a ball like they used to in the enchanted forest, Killian and Emma get to show off their waltz they did in the past. In this there is no Marian.**

For a while there has been peace in Storybrooke, so when Snow announced that she and Ruby had been planning it and decided to make it a halloween theme and will be on halloween. However, because some of the people didn't understand the concept so Emma had to explain to Killian, whilst Snow explained to other people. But luckily the previous residents of Storybrooke understood it so it wasn't that many. When Emma thinks about the time she explained the concept to Killian it still makes her laugh.

_"Swan, you're telling me that people dress up in outfits and go to parties?" he says with a confused face._

_"Yes, but its just for fun" which makes him have a flirtatious grin on his face._

_"So what kind of outfits are we talking about?" moving towards Emma sat in the booth at Granny's forgeting that her father was sat across from them._

_"Calm down, Hook its just funny!" Charming says cutting into the conversation. As Emma giggles, while Killian moves back to where he was sat before because Charming is glarring at him._

_"Well Swan, what do you suggest I wear? And before you answer my pirate clothes aren't a fancy dress outfit"_

_"Yeah I forget costumes are now limited because some outfits are what you guys wear or would usually wear." She tells him, thinking about what she could wear. "Just wear what ever you want."_

* * *

On the night she is putting her pirate outfit on for Hook. Snow is wearing an angel outfit and Charming was wearing a devils outfit (I think they did it so they could wear a couples outfit). Snow said to Emma "Do you know what hook is going as?"

"No I think he wanted to keep it a secret, I know what Henry is going as though."

"oh what is he going as? I thought he would have told us."

"I have no clue why he didn't, but he is going as a zombie. The costume is very good." she tells them because she doesn't know what to do to pass the time whilst she is waiting. She can barely sit still she really wants to know what Hook is going as.

"Do you wanna get going?" Charming asks as he can see Emma pacing the room.

"YES" Emma replies almost immediately.

Snow Picks up Neal who is wearing an adorable pumpkin outfit.

* * *

When they walk into the ball there are some people are there: all the dwarves are there, Ruby and Granny are there and lots more people. The ballroom looks like the one from the enchanted forest. There is an small orchestra playing in the corner where a floor has been laid out for dancing on. The orchestra is already playing but no one is dancing yet it isn't busy enough yet. Emma immediately looks around for Killian but can't find him so she goes to stand with Snow and Neal everyone is crowded round them because of how cute Neal looks. Instead of she stands next to her Dad who is stood at the side talking to Ruby who as soon as Emma stands next to her says "I'm guessing that is for Hook? You know the outfit" Emma elbows Ruby.

A couple of minutes later more people arrive so then everyone splits up and Emma is stood on her own just watching the door for Hook. But with the amount of people walking through she can barey see who is walking in. She then feels someones arms around her waist and kiss her neck, then say "Swan, you look rather irresitable this evening may I say" she realises who it is and immediately smiles. She turns around and puts her arms round his neck then kisses him on the lips passionately. "Alright Swan I have only just got here I wasn't planning on leaving so quickly" he tells her pulling away.

"Well I didn't know if you were coming or not I got her ages ago." she says eying him up to see what he is wearing. He is wearing a dracula costume.

"Sorry Swan. I will try to be more punctual next time. Do you like my outfit?" He says smirking at her.

"Yes it is very nice" she says crashing her lips into his again pulling him by his large stuck up collar.

"Would you like to dance before you drive me completely mad" he asks her as he knows how much she loved dancing with him in the enchanted forest.

"Of course, I would love to." she takes his hand as he leads her up to the dance floor where Charming and Snow are dancing along with Robin and Regina. Henry is playing with Roland in the corner, Ruby is holding Neal whilst she lets his parents have a dance before they have to leave to put Neal to bed.

Emma and Killian begin to dance, Snow and Charming look at her confused as to how she knows how to dance, but then they remember the storybook, that shows Princess Leia and Prince Charles dancing. "Have you been practising, Swan? You are rather impressive"

Snow leans over and says "She is a Princess it's in her blood to be good a dancing" Emma and Killian both laugh.

When the song finishes, Snow and Charming leave with Neal after they have said their goodbyes. Henry then comes over and asks if he can stay at Regina's so he can play with Roland a little while longer. Emma says it's ok now her and Killian have their own place Henry doesn't have to favour staying at Regina's because of the space, it was getting cramped at Snow's loft so Henry mainly stayed at Regina's.

As the ball was ending Emma and Killian decided to leave. They walked home hand in hand. The night sky was so beautiful.

Emma got inside the flat and stood waiting for Hook to come over and kiss her. She puts her hands in his hair. Killian's hands are on Emma's waist. "You know Swan you do make it difficult for me to resist you in that outfit!"

"Well I try but just for you" they kiss again and they begin to start taking each other's clothes off whilst moving closer and closer to their bedroom. Emma then pushes killian down on their bed and puts her knees either side of his hips. They are both in their underwear and nothing else. Then they strip off completely, and Killian rolls Emma over so she is on her back. As they become more intimate and they groan louder and louder.

Afterwards they are lying on the bed with Emma resting her head on Killians chest. He then tells her "I said there was a pirate in you you swan" they both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoy this fanfic! Tell me what you think! I love reviews!**


End file.
